Love Chronicles: Mi version!
by Maiapop-chan
Summary: HP SCC y GA cross. Los de SCC y GA van a Hogwarts. Ellos no saben que en el futuro, tendran que cooperar para ganar a Voldemort. Podran ganar? Esta es mi verision de Love Chronicles! No TODO va a ser igual en los capitulos como en Love Chronicles. Tendran unas modificaciones de mi parte - ! Espero que les guste! NxM SxS ExT RxH HxG RxH! XOXO (BESOS Y ABRAZOS!)


**Hola a Todos! Esta es mi cuarta historia! ****_Love Chronicles: Mi_****_ version!_**** Les cuento que la verdadera creadora de este fanfic es gakuenalicekawaii520. No es tan facil hacer esto porque no solo que los capitulos son largos (en cuatro capitulos ya izo 17,000 palabras!) (ami que me cuestan hacer capitulos largos!) sino tambien su historia esta en ingles! Entonces, todo tuve que traducir al español! es demaciado laaaaargoooooo! Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo en el cual trabaje mucho espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Anuncio 1:**

Gakuen Alice, Sakura Card Captor ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, sino le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Gakuen Alice = Tachibana Haguichi, Sakura Card Captor = CLAMP, Harry Potter = J. K. Rowlling). La historia le pertenece a **gakuenalicekawaii520,** con sus ideas creativas e imaginarias. A mi lo único que me pertenece es la traduccion, del ingles al español, la correcion de algunas ideas y la organizacion. Asi que no me glorifiquen ni nada porque como el 10% del 100% me pertenece.

**Anuncio 2:**

Si tienen la idea de agradecerles a **gakuenalicekawaii520** no les aconsejo. Porque cuando estuve leyendo mi septima (7) vez la historia note que el 4 capitulo (el último que hizo) lo habia hecho hace 6 años! por eso tuve la idea de hacer el fic :D!

* * *

**Sakura: **Bueno, al parecer lo hiciste muy bien!

**Syaoran: **Eso es cierto :)

**Maia: **Gracias!

**Natsume: **Que? ahora cambias tu nombre Maiapop-chan a Maia solo para hablar con nosotros?

**Maia: **Que tiene! No me gusta llamarme Maiara en la vida real por eso me llamo ahora Maia.

**Mikan: **Cierto Natsume! No debes ser tan malo! Baka! ***golpea a natsume muy fuerte en la cabeza (NA: Como lo hizo O.O! Si ella es mas baka perdón... baja que el!)***

**Natsume: ** Ouch! Que te pasa!?

**Mikan: **Si dejas de ser taaan malo de te dejo de golpear! ***golpea MAS fuerte a Natsume***

**Natsume: **OUCH! Bueno ya ¬¬!

**Hotaru: **Puden dejar de ser tan Bakas y preparase para el otro capitulo ¬¬ ust. ya saben que no actuaremos en este capitulo Bakas ***Activa su baka-gun y golpea a Mikan y a Natsume***

**Mikan: **Ouch! Hotaru! Eres mala ¬¬!

**Natsume: **Hn ¬¬

**Maia: **Bueno mejor comenzamos con el capitulo . Sayonara minna!

**TODOS menos Mikan y Natsume que estan peleando: **Sayonara Maia!

**Mikan y Natsume: **Uh? uh! Sayonara!

* * *

**Love Chronicles: Mi version!**

* * *

**By: **Maiapop-chan

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La inesperada carta**

Es un día muy soleado. Debajo de una manta rosada, Sakura Kinomoto, una chica de 15 años estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama.

''SAKURA DESPIERTA AHORA O VAS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA GRABACIÓN!'' Kero grito a Sakura, pero ella aun no quería despertar, cubrió su cara con su manta y con sus ojos aun cerrados murmuró ''5 minutos más oni-chan'' a Kero se le resbalo una gotita (Sweatdropped) (Usare la palabra ''Sweatdropped'' cuando sea el momento que tenga que aparecer esa 'gotita' porque esa palabra no tiene un significado en español, es decir, que no existe una palabra definida. Por tal razón usare 'Sweatdropped' cuando sea el momento de esa 'gotita') y dijo ''Bueno, no tengo más opción Sakura'' Después de 2 minutos, la mansión Kinomoto temblaba por un muy fuerte ''HOE!''

''KERO-CHAN! VAS A ESTAR MUERTO!'' Una muy enojada Sakura estaba persiguiendo a Kero por toda la casa. Por fin, Kero fue atrapado por Sakura y ella le prohibió dulce hasta el final del día. Después de eso, Sakura se vistió y bajo las escaleras. Ella vio a su padre preparando el desayuno, su padre la saludo ''Ohayo Sakura-chan''. Sakura le saludó ''Ohayo otou-san'' ''Ohayo kaiju'' dijo Touya. ''Sakura no es kaiju'' Ella dijo y le piso el pie. Touya sostuvo su pie y grito ''Itai!''. Sakura satisfecha, se sentó al lado de su padre, enfrente de Touya y comenzó a comer su desayuno

Después de terminar su desayuno, Sakura dijo ''Termine. Mejor me voy yendo o llegare tarde a la grabación! Sayonara otou-san, oni-chan'' Su padre asintió y Sakura salió corriendo a toda velocidad fuera de su casa y Touya no tuvo la oportunidad de molestarla.

_Ya van siendo 5 años desde el día Syaoran volvió a Hong Kong y Eriol se fue nuevamente a Inglaterra, Sakura y Tomoyo decidieron convertirse en cantantes, su grupo fue llamado, ''Flowers Blossom''. El nombre de escenario de Sakura es ''Flor de Cerezo'' mientras el de Tomoyo es ''Flor de Ciruela''. Hace 3 años, Flowers Blossom se convirtio famoso y ahora su nombre es conocido por cada chica de Asia y en otros países!_

_Sakura convirtió todas las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura, aun practica mucho con ellas. Cuando ella tiene tiempo libre, normalmente practica con espadas con Tomoyo. Ellas hasta usan magia para luchar entre ellas. En 5 años Sakura mejoro mucho en sus habilidades tanto marcial como mágica, y pues claro Tomoyo también! Oh si! Tomoyo y Eriol ya se convirtieron en una pareja (Eriol se confesó antes de volver a Inglaterra) y aun se contactan con e-mails y cartas. Sobre Syaoran, cuando se fue, Sakura y Tomoyo le enviaron demasiadas cartas, pero sin replica alguna. Después de muchas veces, se rindieron pensando que no importa cuántas veces lo intenten, las hermanas de Syaoran siempre las tienen antes de que Syaoran siquiera pueda rozarla.(gakuenalicekawaii520 dice que Syaoran y Sakura no realizaron sus sentimientos, pero como esta es mi versión no hare esa barbaridad xD)_

**En la habitación de la grabación…**

''Ohayo minna'' Sakura saludó a todos ''Ohayo'' todos incluyendo a Tomoyo saludaron. Una persona del personal pregunto ''Entonces, están listas para graba su nueva canción?'' Ambas Sakura y Tomoyo sonrieron felizmente y respondieron ''Si!''

''Okey… prepárense. 1… 2… 3… ya!'' El personal dijo

**(Sakura)**

_I was so happy when you smile_

_with a smile that melt everything away_

_Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,_

_Waiting for the time to sprout_

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_And yesterday's wounds remain_

_I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on_

**(Juntas)**

_I cannot be reborn_

_But I can change as I go on, so_

_Let's stay together always_

**(Tomoyo)**

_Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers_

_This simple desire is everlasting_

_I want things to be simple_

_Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow_

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

**(Sakura)**

_I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_Let's stay together always_

**(Tomoyo)**

_For instance, even if today is painful_

_Someday it will become a warm memory_

_If you leave everything up to your heart_

**(Juntas)**

_I understand the meaning our living here_

_It is to know the joy of having been born_

_Let's stay together always._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

''Bien hecho chicas'' dijo un Personal

''Gracias!'' Sakura respondió

''Tomoyo, quieres venir a mi casa y comer la cena con mi familia?'' pregunto Sakura ''Claro, me encantaría comer la cena en tu casa!'' Tomoyo respondió. Enseguida, Tomoyo y Sakura llegaron a la casa de Sakura. Comieron la cena, y hablaron un poco en la habitación de Sakura. Tomoyo estaba discutiendo con Sakura sobre su canción para el próximo año, pero fueron interrumpidas por un extraño sonido en la ventana. Tomoyo y Sakura fueron a ver qué pasaba. Ambas vieron a una lechuza picoteando la ventana para que se enteraran de su llegada. La lechuza tenía una carta atada a su pata para Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidoji. Sakura miro perpleja a la carta, saco con delicadeza la carta de la pata de la lechuza y dijo a Tomoyo ''Leeré le carta''

**25/06/12**

**_Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería_**

**_Director:_**_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

**_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_**

_Querida Señorita Kinomoto y Señorita Daidoji:_

_Estamos encantados de informarles a ustedes que tienen un lugar en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Ustedes van a estar atendiendo 5to año en Hogwarts. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Subdirectora_

**Uniforme**

- 3 conjuntos de trajes lisos (negro)

- Un simple sombrero puntiagudo (Negro)

- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o similar)

- Una capa de invierno (negro, cierres de plata)

- Una camisa de vestir blanca

- Unos chalecos sin mangas (grises)

- Unos pantalones de vestir (negros)

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)**

Sakura leyó los libros que necesitaban comprar y después siguió con:

**Resto del Equipo:**

- 1 varita

- 1 caldero de plata (medida 2)

- 1 juego de redomas de cristal o vidrio

- 1 telescopio

- 1 balanza

**Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza o gato o rata (o ratón) o sapo**

Después traía una pequeña nota:

_Queridas Ms Kinomoto, Ms Daidoji _(NA: se lee ''Mis'' para quien no sepa el termino):

_Antes que nada, felicitaciones por ser unas estudiantes en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería! Estaría muy contento de tenerlas a ustedes atendiendo en Hogwarts, y si lo hacen todos sus libros ya estarán en Hogwarts, viendo que ustedes SON famosas tanto en el mundo_ **muggle**_ como aquí. _ _Sus boletos de avión (para ir a Inglaterra, London: Agosto 25 a las 10 am) y del Tren que lleva a Hogwarts (9 3/4) aparecerán en la carta cuando envíen la lechuza con una carta _**afirmativa** sobre que si irán. También me gustaría invitar al hermano de Ms Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto y su amigo Yukito Tsukishiro para enceñar a nuestra escuela. Mrs (se lee ''Mister'' para los que no sepan el termino) Kinomoto enceñara la nueva materia: Defensa Muggle. Mientras Mrs Tsukishiro enseñara: Historia de Asia: Magos y Muggles. Una cosa mas que querria que guardaran en secreto: No dejen que otros estudiantes vean su magia. Por favor, envíen una lechuza con su respuesta.

Sinceramente,

Albus Dumbledore

**P.D.:** Solo unos pocos chicos conocerán su magia y ustedes la de ellos, porque es muy peculiar la de todos ustedes.

Tomoyo y Sakura solo lograron mirarse con los ojos muy abiertos, después volvieron a mirar la carta. Pasaron aproximadamente 10 segundos y ahí recién reaccionaron. Las dos gritaron a la vez y saltaron abrasándose ''Entonces iremos a Hogwarts'' pregunto Tomoyo ''Claro que si!'' respondió una muy alegre Sakura. Sakura y Tomoyo alegremente escribieron una carta de respuesta a Dumbledor

Albus Dumbledore:

Tomoyo Daidoji y Sakura Kinomoto atenderán a Hogwarts! Y creo que mi hermano y su amigo aceptaran enseñar allá.

Gracias,

Sakura Kinomoto (Flor de Cerezo) y Tomoyo Daidoji (Flor de Ciruela)

P.D.: Guardaremos el secreto, no hay problema.

Las 2 chicas sonrieron mientras veían a la lechuza volar lejos con la carta ''Creo que debería ir a casa ahora, Sakura. Tengo que hablar con mi mamá sobre esta escuela de magia'' dijo Tomoyo ''Ok, yo debo hablar con mi otou-san, con oni-chan y de paso llamar a Yukito-san'' le comento Sakura ''Entonces, Hasta mañana Sakura-chan'' ''Hasta mañana Tomoyo-chan'' se despidió mientras veía cuando salía de su habitación Tomoyo. Rápidamente se asomo a la ventana para encontrarse con Tomoyo ya saliendo de la casa (NA: que rápido o.O). ''Tomoyo-chan!'' gritó Sakura sorprendiendo a Tomoyo ''Sayonara!'' dijo moviendo su mano en forma de despedida ''Sayonara, Sakura-chan!'' se despidió Tomoyo moviendo su manos y se fue.

**En Hong Kong…**

''Otro año en Hogwarts!'' chilló una chica de cabello color azabache, con unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Casi TODO Hong Kong pudo oír su chillido ''Meiling! CALLLATE!'' grito un chico de cabello castaño con unos ojos color miel ''Meiling-chan, no chilles así por que los muggle…'' dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos ''…nos escucharan y vendrán a preguntarnos que es ese tal Hogwarts del que hablamos'' dijo esta vez un chico de cabello azabache, con unos ojos azul oscuro, casi negros. La chica llamada Meiling solo rió ''Vamos Syaoran, Eriol! No sean así! Se que ustedes también están emocionados para volver a Hogwarts!'' Ella dijo saltando en la cama de Eriol ''Tengo el buen presentimiento de que este año va a ver algo que nos sorprenderá mucho'' Meiling dijo y por fin se sentó. Syaoran asintió, pasándose la mano por su cabello desordenado. ''Qué hora es?'' preguntó. Meiling sonrió ''Son las 9:00 pm… Creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir'' Meiling dijo mirando al techo. ''Uh, buenas noches'' Eriol said. ''Buenas noches…'' dijo Syaoran ''Que tengan una buena noche ustedes 2'' dijo Meiling

**London - Salón Privado A**

''Que! Lo dices enserio?'' Remus Lupin preguntó con sorpresa

Todos los otros miembros estaban presentes. Albus Dumbledore recién les dijo a todos sobre su plan de invitarles estudiantes de Japón y algunos profesores. El director de la escuela hasta estaba planeando de invitarlos a unirse a La Orden del Fénix.

''Que cosa hizo que tomaras esa decisión, Albus?'' pregunto McGonagall, su cara comenzó a ser pálida. ''Se lo que hago Minerva, esos estudiantes no son hechiceros normales. Cada uno de ellos contienen una gran cantidad de poder y son muy poderosos. Tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo pasará este año y que tal vez no podremos manejarlo. Si esos estudiantes vienen a estudiar en Hogwarts, cuando algo malo ocurra, ellos nos ayudaran a proteger a los demás estudiantes.'' Terminó Dumbledore

''Albus, acaso hablas de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?'' McGonagall preguntó, su cara se volvió todavía más pálida.

''No estoy seguro, Minerva. Es solo un sentimiento que me hace pensar que él volverá y que atacara a Hogwarts este año'' Dumbledore respondió con una mirada triste

La habitación quedo en silencio después de eso, hasta que Arthur Weasley habló ''Profesor Dumbledore, acepto la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes Japoneses por ahora. Pero tengo otra pregunta que hacer: Porque invitaste a Touya Kinomoto y Yukito Tsukishiro para enseñar las nuevas materias: Defensa Muggle y Historia de Asia: Magos y Muggles?''

''Porque creo que es mejor para los alunos saber Defensa Muggle y Historia de Asia: Magos y Muggles. Sobre Touya Kinomoto y Yukito Tsukishiro, tienen que creerme. Tengo mis fuentes y se lo que hago.''

''Entonces cuantos alumnos y profesores de intercambio invitaste?'' pregunto Sirius (en esta historia, Sirius no está muerto)

''Eh invitado a 8 estudiante 3 profesores'' respondió Dumbledore ''Y quisiera que todos sepan que esos alumnos estarán atendiendo a 5to año en Hogwarts y se le deben tratar como alumnos normales de 5to año''

Todos los miembros de la Orden suspiraron, a excepción de Dumbledore y obviamente Snape. Ellos terminaron con su reunión

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído este capitulo! Es un honor tenerles a ustedes como lectores :)! Gracias por haber leído este fic! Espero que sean tan pacientes para poder leer el siguiente capitulo!**

**Gracias por todo minna-san!**

**Sayonara~**

**Maiapop-chan**

* * *

**Si no recibo almeno reviews no subire el prox capitulo :P (depende de mi humor... si estoy feliz -:)- hare que sean 5... pero si estoy triste o enojada -:( o ò.ó- hare que sean 6... ¡O inclusive 7 o.O****!)**

**PLS! (porfavor)  
**

**RxR**

**RxR**

**RxR**

**RxR**

**RxR**

**RxR**

**RxR**

**RxR**

**!**

**Sayo~Nara~! Minna-san!**


End file.
